1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image sensing apparatus and to a method of controlling the operation thereof, the apparatus having an image sensing unit for sensing the image of a subject via a focusing lens and outputting a video signal representing the image of the subject formed on a photoreceptor surface, as in the manner of a digital still camera or movie video camera, a focus control unit for controlling the focusing lens in such a manner that an image within a focusing zone is formed on the photoreceptor surface, and a display device for displaying the image of the subject, which is for checking the angle of view, represented by the video signal output from the image sensing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is provided on, e.g., the back of a digital still camera or movie video camera. The image of a subject that has been sensed is displayed on the display screen of this liquid crystal display device. While observing the image of the subject being displayed, the user decides the angle of view of the image that will be recorded.
The demand for smaller and lighter cameras results inevitably in a smaller display screen for the liquid crystal display device provided on the back of such cameras. A smaller display screen for the liquid crystal display device makes it difficult to determine whether the image of the subject on the screen is in focus.